


close my eyes for a while

by devantsun



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devantsun/pseuds/devantsun
Summary: Percy's sick, and Luke's left to take care of him.
Relationships: Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 125





	close my eyes for a while

**Author's Note:**

> they're both adults in this fic, just so you know ^^ please enjoy!

When Luke comes home, Percy is slumped on the couch, eyes red and drooping in exhaustion, hair disheveled (or, more disheveled than usual). His face is an alarming pale, and Luke can make out tiny shivers in his frame- he's swamped in a huge orange sweatshirt- _Luke's, actually_ \- and at least four blankets are piled on top of him, empty tissue boxes surrounding him in a tiny facsimile of a graveyard. He looks the picture of misery.

Putting aside the fact that he's getting snot all over Luke's sweatshirt, Luke _does_ feel a touch of concern. "Percy," he says on an inhale, slinging his messenger bag from his shoulder. The bag goes on top of the bright blue beanbag in the corner; it'd been a housewarming gift from Mrs. Jackson, along with her heavenly (strangely blue) chocolate-chip cookies. Luke personally doesn't like the colour of the beanbag all that much- it's a little bright for him- but he can't really complain about it since Percy gets a stupid smile on his face whenever he looks at it. 

"Luke," Percy echoes, nasal. His head struggles to lift, but his eyes brighten with his weak smile. It's cute. The picture is pretty much ruined by the explosive sneeze that follows, along with what sounds like a sudden jettison of water from the bathroom sink. 

Luke manages a smile back, fetches a glass of water. He's not _heartless_ , so he doesn't say anything about the sweatshirt. 

Yet.

Percy accepts the glass of water with a grateful murmur of thanks, tipping it to his lips and swallowing. He does look a little better after that. 

Luke sits a healthy distance away on the couch, not particularly fond of getting sick. "Have you taken medicine?" he asks. He's definitely not worried. That is not worry in his voice.

Percy's sudden grin is shit-eating. "The only medicine I need is you- _achoo_!"

Luke smiles despite himself. "Save that for when you can say it without sneezing," he says, but he wordlessly offers Percy another tissue. The pick-up lines never do much more than amuse him- it's a part of Percy's snark that Luke finds terribly endearing. His face is still stuck on that warm smile when he meets Percy's eyes, and Percy regards him with suspicion.

"Why are you being so..." Percy visibly searches for the word, blinking when nothing comes to mind.

Luke raises an eyebrow. "So?"

"...Nice? That sounds terrible, but like, I figured you'd laugh at me. Wait, Luke, where are you going? Bro-" 

Percy, in a surprising feat of agility for his current state, manages to snatch the hem of Luke's shirt before he can stand up completely. He falls back to the couch with a quiet _whoosh_ of air.

"Bro," Luke deadpans.

"Babe," amends Percy.

Luke rolls his eyes. "Let go of my shirt."

"No," Percy says, and tugs. Luke, not expecting the sudden force, follows without resistance. By the time he's processed what just happened, it's already too late; Percy's right arm loops securely over Luke's stomach, and he wriggles closer, burying his nose in Luke's shirt.

"Some of us have work to do, you know," Luke says fondly, but he toes out of his shoes and acquiesces. Percy's pleased hum makes it worthwhile. He sighs as Percy presses closer. "If you get me sick, I'm never forgiving you."

"Mm," says Percy. "You should've stayed home all day. You're a good blanket."

"You have four," Luke points out, surveying the area. "Four blankets, Perce."

Percy edges closer, if that's at all possible by this point, making a noncommittal hum.

Luke rolls his eyes again. A common occurrence, around Percy, but he can't bring himself to mind. 

"Really warm," Percy continues, tightening his arm around Luke. 

"I'll quit my job," Luke says. "Be your permanent blanket."

Percy's eyes go wide. "Would you?"

"No," Luke giggles, flicking his forehead. Percy pulls a face at him. "You're a little out of it, Perce."

"Uhuh." Percy hooks his chin over Luke's shoulder. 

"Alright, that's enough," Luke says with a sigh. "Off to bed with you."

Percy makes a few complaining noises, but ultimately gives in when Luke stands to his feet, reaching out for Luke like he was a sunflower and Luke was the sun. Luke laughs exasperatedly and pulls him to his feet, planting a kiss on his forehead. 

The walk to the bedroom is a long and arduous process. Percy nearly falls over three times, almost taking out the lamp in the hallway and Luke's favourite painting. But they make it, eventually, and Luke heaves a sigh of relief when Percy's finally tucked in. He settles down next to Percy, taking care to leave distance between them, and closes his eyes.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?" Luke waits. A few seconds pass.

He turns over to look at Percy, and finds him totally knocked out, mouth open slightly in sleep and eyelashes low on his cheeks. 

Luke huffs a laugh. "Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments keep me going thank you SO Much and thank you for reading!!


End file.
